Retribution - T version
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Lysandre calls Cyrus to his office for business. What exactly does that mean though? Lysandre/Cyrus...sanitised for my T fans, lol.


**Retribution - T version**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters within.

* * *

><p>"Boss, are you sure about this?" Mars looked at Cyrus, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you sure you'll be alright going in there alone?"<p>

Cyrus looked at the red door in front of him, his eyebrows raising about a millimetre. That would have been a normal person's equivalent of a facepalm but Cyrus had no emotions, so that was what he did. A red office door. How typical of Lysandre. Cyrus wondered if everything inside the office was red too.

"Yes, of course I'll be OK", he said to Mars. "Lysandre said that he simply wanted to speak to me regarding some important business between Team Flare and Team Galactic. It's nothing to worry over".

"But why did he insist on seeing you in person?" Jupiter asked. "Couldn't the business be conducted by email or over the phone?"

"No, not if it's important", said Cyrus. "Now, stop worrying, you two. I'll be perfectly fine and if, for whatever reason I am not, I'll call out to you and you can rush in and save me". Cyrus would have been humouring his commanders, had he a sense of humour.

Mars and Jupiter looked at each other.

"Alright then, Boss", said Mars and Jupiter nodded his head.

"Good", said Cyrus. He knocked at the door and a second later, a voice called out to him.

"Come in".

Cyrus opened the door and went inside. (Desc office) Lysandre was sitting behind his desk, typing up something on his computer. When he heard the door close, he glanced up.

"Bonjour, Cyrus".

"Hello Lysandre", said Cyrus. He stood there, looking awkward for a moment, until Lysandre indicated towards the comfy armchair.

"Sit down. You're making my office look untidy".

Cyrus sat quickly, feeling himself sink into the soft armchair. It was a large chair, the sort that required a fair bit of wriggling to get back out of. This, coupled with the fact that he was now at a lower level then Lysandre, made him feel a little vulnerable.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lysandre offered.

"No thank you", said Cyrus.

"Oh come on! This business could take some time and I don't want you dehydrating on me". Lysandre turned off his computer. "Now, what would you like? Coffee? Orange juice? Some wine?"

"You drink wine in the morning?"

"Well, usually we have it with a meal", said Lysandre. "But I can make an exception for a special guest".

Cyrus sucked the inside of his lip. Was Lysandre planning to get him drunk? Surely not. After all, from what Cyrus had heard, they did seem to be rather wine happy in Kalos. And Lysandre was smiling at him in such an innocent way too.

However Cyrus decided to err on the side of caution for the moment.

"I will have coffee please", he said.

"Very well", said Lysandre. He called one of his grunts on the phone and ordered two coffees. Presently there was a knock at the door and said grunt entered, carrying a tray with a coffee pot, milk jug, sugar bowl and two cups on it.

"Thank you, F16", Lysandre said. The grunt bowed and left Cyrus and Lysandre alone.

"How would you like your coffee, Cyrus?" Lysandre asked, as he poured coffee into the cups.

"With 3 millimetres of milk and two level spoonfuls of sugar please", said Cyrus.

"Arceus, are you usually so precise?" Lysandre grinned. "Would you like to measure it?"

"No. I will trust your judgement".

Lysandre nodded and added the milk and sugar. Then he opened a cupboard built into his desk and took out an expensive bottle of whiskey. Cyrus watched as he unscrewed the cap and he blinked.

"You are trying to get me drunk, aren't you?

Lysandre laughed. "What? Will a small tot in your coffee? Don't be silly, Cyrus. How low is your alcohol tolerance?"

"Uh, yes", said Cyrus. Why was Lysandre making him feel nervous? He reminded himself that he didn't experience nerves because they were related to emotions. Cyrus waited until Lysandre was done and then he tried to get out of the chair to collect his coffee. He squirmed about a bit, attempting to put his feet on the floor. Lysandre grinned, enjoying seeing Cyrus' difficulty.

"Shall I bring it over to you?" he offered.

"I-yes, thank you", said Cyrus, who was beginning to feel that it would be best to get this meeting over as quickly as possible. Besides, it wasn't fair, leaving Mars and Jupiter standing outside the door for ages.

"Here you are". Lysandre handed the coffee cup to Cyrus. He went to sit back down and Cyrus tasted the coffee cautiously. It wasn't that he thought it would be bad. It was just that he was used to his own favourite brand and didn't exactly like change.

However, the coffee was delicious and the added whiskey sent a pleasant warm sensation through his body. Cyrus drank a little more, then looked up at Lysandre.

"Right, to business then", said Lysandre. "Cyrus, I shall come straight to the point. Saturn, your commander, has been dating one of my female grunts".

Cyrus nearly dropped his coffee cup. He hadn't been expecting that!

"R-really?" Cyrus said, trying to appear calm and hide his surprise.

"Yes Cyrus, why would I lie about such a thing?" Lysandre shook his head. "Team Flare are perfect. I chose them for their beauty, intelligence and sweet natures. What do you say, Cyrus, now that you know your imperfect commander is involved with such a perfect creature as F32?"

"Well, she must like him too", Cyrus said before he could stop himself. "It take two to date, you know".

Lysandre stared at Cyrus intently. Cyrus stared right back, determined not to break his gaze. Lysandre was not going to pin this one on him. He couldn't control who his commanders dated in their free time.

"As the Boss of Team Flare, I am honour bound to demand retribution", said Lysandre. "Therefore, you, Cyrus are going to have to go out with me".

Cyrus was really glad that he had put his cup down on the arm of the chair. Otherwise, he knew then that he would definitely have dropped it. His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-I...Lysandre, that's ridiculous!" he blurted out.

"You're quite right", Lysandre agreed. "Come to think of it, that's more of a reward than a punishment".

"No...what are you saying?" Cyrus tried to get up out of the chair again. Lysandre grinned as he watched him squirm.

"Shall we start now?" Lysandre asked. "We could make out, right here. I have free time for about an hour. And the settee is very comfortable". He indicated towards the settee.

"Lysandre, I am not making out with you", said Cyrus, finally getting out of the chair. "That's just..."

"It's alright, I understand that you are shy", said Lysandre. "I would be shy too, if I was faced with the prospect of making out with me!"

Cyrus winced. "Oh, this is stupid. I am leaving now". He headed towards the door and Lysandre chuckled.

"You can't get out", he said. "F16 locked it, just after he brought the coffee".

Cyrus started. He turned round and glared at Lysandre.

"He did not. You're making that up. Mars and Jupiter are out there, waiting for me. They wouldn't allow your grunt to lock me in with you".

Lysandre shook his head with mock sorrow. "Cyrus, Jupiter and Mars have already been approached by two of my most attractive male grunts. At this very moment, they are probably having the times of their lives. As you and I soon will be having".

"I...wait, what?" Cyrus' voice was definitely raised now. "Lysandre! If TWO of your grunts are now dating my commanders and only ONE of my commanders dated your grunt, then surely that means I should be the one seeking retribution?"

"I quite agree", said Lysandre. "You'd better make out with me, to defend your honour".

Cyrus longed to say a bad swear word at Lysandre but that would show that he was getting angry and anger was an emotion. Embarrassment was an emption too and he was certainly feeling that. Then, he was feeling other things that he didn't even dare think about. Trying to ignore Lysandre, Cyrus went over to the door and tried the handle.

It was locked.

"Told you so", said Lysandre. "Now come and finish your coffee, then we can get down to the real fun".

* * *

><p>Cyrus went back over to the chair, where his coffee was sitting on the arm. He picked it up and drank some, just to give himself something to do. He wasn't comfortable with so many emotions all at once (especially that unfamiliar one that surfaced when he looked at Lysandre). Also, he didn't even have time to think about them and to try and logically analyse them. So the next best thing was to buy himself some time.<p>

Lysandre didn't seem to want to wait though. He went over to the window and pulled the blinds down. Then he took of his shoes and put them to one side. Cyrus peeped over his coffee cup in time to see Lysandre removing his jacket.

"Arceus! Are you going to get undressed?" he asked.

"I'm just getting comfortable", said Lysandre. "I don't want my shoes to get the settee dirty when we make out".

Cyrus held in a sigh. "Lysandre, I am not doing anything intimate with you. The end!"

Lysandre folded his jacket neatly and put it across the back of his chair. Then he unbuttoned huis shirt and took that off too.

"Actually, I think it's more like the beginning. Hmm, how can I say it, Cyrus? Do you feel that something may be beginning for you?"

Lysandre was grinning again and Cyrus found himself admiring his body more than he would have liked. This time Cyrus did drop the cup! Luckily, it was empty and it landed on the soft cushion of the chair.

"Oh dear! Is your passion for me making you clumsy?" Lysandre asked.

"I don't...I have no idea why that happened", said Cyrus, backing away. Lysandre had a look in his eyes that suggested he wanted to eat Cyrus alive.

"Of course you don't", Lysandre teased him. "Then let me show you why..." He advanced on Cyrus. Cyrus stepped back again and this time, tripped on something soft. He fell onto the settee, which, if anything, was even softer and more difficult to escape from than the chair.

"Oh, see how eager you are!" Lysandre said. Before Cyrus could protest, Lysandre was on top of him, kissing his face as he removed his Team Galactic jacket.

"Ugh, stop! What are you doing?" Cyrus protested, even as he made no effort to get away from Lysandre. "We're not making out".

"I know we're not...yet", said Lysandre. He cast Cyrus' jacket to one side and then began undoing his shirt. "Patience dear, good things come to those who wait".

"This is silly!" Cyrus said, tilting his head back so that Lysandre could kiss his neck. "Just wait until Mars and Jupiter return. You'll be in real trouble then".

"Why? Do they want me too? I'm sorry Cyrus, but I'm only really interested in men".

Cyrus tried (and failed) not to moan as Lysandre kissed his bare chest.

"No...I mean, they'll..." Cyrus couldn't finish the sentence because Lysandre was distracting him by making him feel so nice.

"Let's not think about them", Lysandre whispered in Cyrus' ear. "We must concentrate on this moment and enjoy it". Cyrus closed his eyes and he felt Lysandre gently nibble at his ear. His ears were very sensitive and he loved it that Lysandre was paying them attention.

Cyrus responded by wrapping his arms around Lysandre and holding him close while he returned his kisses. This had to be the strangest business meeting that he had ever attended. But he wasn't complaining.

"Hmm, are you ready to go all the way now?" Lysandre asked when he felt Cyrus holding him to tightly in a way what could only be described as desperation.

"Uhm, please...Lysandre", Cyrus mumbled, his cheeks flushing.

"Why, whatever happened to _I'm not making out with you_?" Lysandre mimicked Cyrus voice. Cyrus gave him a dirty look and Lysandre laughed and patted his thigh.

"You're so serious, even in the throes of passion! Very well then, let us continue..."

* * *

><p>Lysandre smiled as he petted Cyrus' spiky hair. They were curled up together on the settee and Cyrus was fast asleep in Lysandres' arms. Lysandre had pulled the throw up over them; he didn't want Cyrus feeling cold and waking up.<p>

Lysandre lay there, relaxed and peaceful, thinking about what work he needed to get done later that day. There was paperwork (as always), organising some older files that had become mixed up and oh yes! Thanking F32! Lysandre cast his mind back over the events of the previous month. He remembered showing his female grunts a photo of Saturn and asking them what they thought. F32 had been the one who liked him the most and who had been more than willing to attempt to seduce him.

An attempt that had been a complete success.

Lysandre smirked to himself. His plans always worked perfectly, as Team Flare plans should!

**The End**


End file.
